


she's a rebel, she's a saint, and she's dangerous (she's the symbol, of resistance, and she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade).

by anxiouspunk



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, I also realize it's stupid long sorry about that, I just love powerful female couples guys, Just So We're Clear, TW Sexual Assault, after promising a kalancy fic for forever it’s FINALLY here!, and WOW how can you tell I’m bad at kissing scenes, but just mentions of it no actual scenes or descriptions or anything, it’s not great but at least I’m posting it, just chopped up a bit so it's not so long, no sexual stuff either except heavy making out at one point, not sure if I have to give a warning for guns but figured I would anyway, other characters show up but it’s so brief I don’t think it’s worth tagging them, this is basically just badass girls kicking ass, title is green day's 'she's a rebel', tw blood, tw guns, tw violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouspunk/pseuds/anxiouspunk
Summary: “I dunno..” Kali pretended to be nonchalant, grin rising as she idly looked around before locking gazes with Nancy “I thought maybe some roughhousing might teach him some lessons..”Roughhousing. Perfect. Nancy’s own grin starting growing.“That sounds doable.”“Perfect.” The darker-haired girl looked pleased, letting her fingers trail up till they reached Nancy’s chin, and then pulled her in for another kiss. Nancy hummed as lips met hers, letting herself get pulled in, until a small alarm bell started ringing in her head.“Shit!” She ripped away, lips smacking “I-I mean, I-I forgot I have a test to study for..tonight..”Kali only raised her brow expectantly. She often gave that look when Nancy dared to prioritize schoolwork over criminal justice.





	she's a rebel, she's a saint, and she's dangerous (she's the symbol, of resistance, and she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade).

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, after saying I'd post some other ST fics, I'm finally putting out another one. I have a real torrid love affair with this one. Originally, I thought I wouldn't post it because even though I loved the idea, it didn't come out as I liked, and I just started to hate it the more I worked on it. So I left it alone for a while, until finally coming back to it, and I decided I liked it /just enough/ to post it. Plus, I adore this ship so much, I just wanted to post something for them, as there's so little already. So here it is, all cleaned up to the best I can get it. I don't love it, but I don't hate it either, so I guess I'll just see what y'all think. I do have some more kalancy stories coming, and those one I do actually like better. So hold out for those. 
> 
> Anyway, this again follows my headcanon of Kali coming back and living with El and the Byers/Hopper. And then becoming totally entranced with Nancy and the two falling in love and being the most badass girl couple [ after El and Max ;) ]. Enjoy!

“I thought that test was pushed back till tomorrow.”

 

Nancy looked up from her desk  and  from her neatly written q-cards. Jonathan was hovering over her with his kind smile, already shrugging off his backpack. She smiled back bashfully.

 

“Well you know,” She shuffled them carefully, putting them to the side “never too late to be prepared.” 

 

“Nancy Wheeler,” He plopped down beside her, still smiling “never walks in without a plan huh? I guess it’s no wonder you get the big marks.” 

 

“If this is a ploy to butter me up so you can steal my test answers, good luck trying.” 

 

He chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled out his books. Nancy kept smiling. Despite things not working out, she was glad they could still be friends. She did really care about Jonathan; he had one of the biggest hearts she knew. 

 

They chatted about his new camera model as they waited for Mr. Phearson to arrive, students milling around them and filling into their desks for their morning class. They were cut off when their teacher finally strolled in, clearing his throat and purposefully closing the door to cut into the chatter. Nancy and Jonathan shared a knowing glance before turning to their own work. 

 

Mr. Phearson barely had time to dig into the next chapter of the French Revolutionary War, before Nancy saw it. A butterfly, sparkling in it’s shining changing colours, started fluttering over her teacher’s desk. Her heart jumped, instantly straightening up. She quickly glanced around; all eyes were either to the board or to their notes (with the occasional pair just being closed). No one else noticed. It’s just her. 

 

Nancy moved her gaze to the door window just in time to see the fleeing, dark head of hair that was turning from her down the hall. Her heart  sped up. A second after, she raised her hand. 

 

“Ms. Wheeler..?” 

 

“Yes – can I have a  hall pass, please..?” 

 

-

 

Nancy was careful making her escape down the hall, eyeing for any straggling teachers. She’d done this plenty of times by now, but it never hurt to be careful. Eventually, she reaches the back exit of the lone, fourth wing hall, breaking out in to the grass and warm air. 

 

From there, it was just a couple walks around to behind the school – to the designated spot that anyone hardly went to. Nancy tentatively made her steps approaching it, but relaxed when she saw the dark head of hair.

 

Kali stood by, tapping her foot like an impatient middle-aged woman waiting for her coffee order. She spun to Nancy at the sound of her steps. 

 

“You couldn’t at least let me get down a few notes..?” Nancy asks as she walks over. A smile crossed over Kali’s usually flatlined lips. 

 

“If I remember correctly,” She strolls forward, hands reaching out to grasp at Nancy’s pink sweater “it was you who said watching paint dry was more exciting then your socials’ lectures..” 

 

Nancy simply rolled her eyes with half-commitment, fingers pulling at the hem of Kali’s shirt while her girlfriend’s slid around her waist. 

 

“Then you’re getting the blame if I fail.” 

 

“You know, I think I can live with that..” Kali smirked, lips curling before she placed them over Nancy’s. Nancy grinned against her, sighing contently into the kiss. 

 

They kissed lazily for a while, soft sighs the only sound beside the occasional bird chirping or car engine from the far off parking lot. Kali had eventually backed her up to the wall of the building, while Nancy slid her arms around Kali’s neck (the plus of having the three inches over that her girlfriend only begrudgingly admitted to). Nancy felt chilly fingertips slide under the pink material and roam over her stomach, getting her to shiver. And then feeling the smirk against her afterwards. 

 

“Was this all you came here for..?” Nancy mumbles, diving into another kiss right after. He r fingers tangle in the raven hair, which was already ten times thicker then her own and crisp with heavy douses of hairspray, knotting around her fingertips. 

 

“Would you be displeased if I was..?” 

 

Nancy can’t even roll her eyes because they’re closed. Eventually she has to pull away, lips peeling away but arms still linked around.

 

“You came all this way to make-out?..” 

 

“Well there’s very to do around here. It was between that and sitting at home twiddling my thumbs.” 

 

Nancy shot her a look, which, unfortunately, dissolved into a grin. Kali smirked back.

 

“Anyways, I have a lead.” Kali promised, leaning back but hand still curled around her waist. Nancy raised her brow. 

 

“And?” 

 

“You know that Danvers girl? Mousy, redheaded..” 

 

“Yeah, Stacy – she’s on the debate team.” Nancy only partly knew her, mostly just of her. Stacy was a sweet girl, cute even through her conservative, admittedly dorky blouses, and was a close contender to Nancy’s high GPA. They had never really talked for more then a few pleasant words in the halls. 

 

She also knew she was away today.

 

“Wait, why? Is there a reason why –”

 

“She’s away? Clearly. I’ve been doing some snooping, and did you know that she’s also on the town’s swim team?” 

 

“Well, yeah –”

 

“Or that, Coach Miller is supposedly very close to his girls? Or that Stacy had apparently come back late with her coach last night after he supposedly took her out for food afterwards..?” 

 

“..Kali where are you going –”

 

“All I’m saying is that I’ve noticed some  _ patterns _ .” Her voice became tougher,  folding her arms tight “The girls go to the meet, and since their coach loves them so, he takes them out to eat or whatnot. He even does one-on-one lessons, just him and the student. And Stacy was  _ not  _ the first to be spotted out late with him after a meet. With some digging around, I’ve found he’s taken out other girls too, after competitions or the lessons or whatever. It happens periodically, like clockwork, and Stacy was the latest one.  _ Yet,  _ she’s not in class despite her love for academia or planning to go to practice tonight..” 

 

Nancy sits on this information, and felt wires suddenly start to connect, too ensconced to wonder  _ how  _ Kali got all that information. Now that it was brought up, she remembers hearing about how close the coach was to his swimmers. And, well, everyone figured he just must be a really nice guy to be doing all that stuff with them. Something awful twists in her stomach. 

 

“..So you..you’re saying he’s like, what –”

 

“What I’m  _ saying _ , is that there is a  _ difference  _ between being supportive of your team and giving just rewards, and then using it as a  _ guise  _ for something worse. Just what do you think  _ happens _ on these one-on-one meetings or celebratory dinners that  oh-so-conveniently run so late he has to drive the girls home himself?..” 

 

Everything clicked in and her  heart slammed to her feet . 

 

“ _ Oh my god he’s  _ –”

 

“Shh!” 

 

“Sorry! Sorry, I just..I..” Nancy stood gobsmacked. She never would’ve guessed it of plane-jane Stacy Danvers, or even of any of those girls, and even, in her own town. But the more it sank into her, the more anger started to rise in her, coursing.

 

“I can’t believe..I-I’m gunna  _ kill him _ .” 

 

Kali smirked to herself “While I like your idea more, Jane’s cop father still hasn’t taken his eyes off of my back yet.” 

 

“Wait, have you told Hopper yet? Maybe we should –”

 

“Please. Nothing  _ happens _ here Wheeler, and gossip is pretty much currency – you don’t think people know..?” She posed, making Nancy cast her eyes down, biting into the side of her cheek “No. While I do think Jim would take action, he’s probably going to take things more  _ diplomatically.  _ Call in a law order, get testimonies, all of that. But frankly, those girls don’t have  _ time _ for him to lollygag about in the name of justice _.  _ Also, you don’t think some of Miller’s buddies wouldn’t put in a safe word for their good ol’ friend? No way. There’s a supposed sexual predator on the loose, and if we’re really right, then those girls need help  _ now _ .” 

 

“So, what’re you suggesting..?”

 

“I dunno..” Kali pretended to be nonchalant, grin rising as she idly looked around before locking gazes with Nancy “I thought maybe some  _ roughhousing  _ might teach him some lessons..” 

 

Roughhousing. Perfect. Nancy’s own grin starting growing. 

 

“That sounds doable.” 

 

“Perfect.” The darker-haired girl looked pleased, letting her fingers trail up till they reached Nancy’s chin, and then pulled her in for another kiss. Nancy hummed as lips met hers, letting herself get pulled in, until a small alarm bell started ringing in her head. 

 

“Shit!” She ripped away, lips smacking “I-I mean, I-I forgot I have a test to study for..tonight..” 

 

Kali only raised her brow expectantly. She often gave that look when Nancy dared to prioritize schoolwork over criminal justice.

 

“I’m sorry! I-I want to help – really, I want to bash his head..– but I need the mark for this class..” 

 

Kali was still staring her down. Nancy sighed.

 

“Just-just let me study ahead of time, then I promise to meet up later..” 

 

She stalled for a long while, until finally sighing “Well I won’t stand in your way – just bring your materials over with you to study beforehand. I’ll help, I suppose..” 

 

“ _ Help? _ With the test..?” 

 

“Yes.” Kali said simply, furrowing her brow “Is that not what I’m suppose to do..?” 

 

“Well, I mean, yeah, but..it’s, it’s a science test. Chem.” 

 

“ _ So _ ?” 

 

“You hate science.” 

 

“I never said that.” 

 

“Yes you did!” Nancy let out a laugh, unable to hold it back “The other day when I was trying to read my chapter texts you called it a bunch of unnecessary bullshit!” 

 

Kali sighed, throwing her arms up “Does one  _ really  _ need to know how many bones are in the human body?! Really?! I’m not sure who’s orchestrating your curriculum Wheeler, but it’s  _ ridiculous. _ ” 

 

Nancy only giggled more. It was too funny to see her get so up in arms like that. Flustered. 

 

“Besides, my mom, she’s been on her “no fun” streak. I guess, ever since my dad forgot to call the electrician for the third time this week, she’s been taking it out on us – so going out, I dunno..” 

 

“While I don’t blame your mother for your father being an absolute imbecile, I’m sure there’s a lie you can string. Or I can help you make one.” 

 

“No, I think you’ve  _ already  _ been a big help with that..” 

 

Against Nancy’s wishes, Kali has found nothing more enjoyable then pulling the tails of both her parents, who’re known to be stuck in their blissfully unaware bubbles. They’d nearly been caught in one the other day. Kali barely had time to pull up Nancy’s skirt and jump back on the bed from the floor before Ted Wheeler had burst into the bedroom, demanding to know what Nancy had done with his new radio after she borrowed it. Surprisingly, before exiting, he managed to notice the leather-clad girl lounging on his daughter’s bed. 

 

“ _Who’s this..?”_

 

“ _This is Kali Dad – she’s with the Byers remember, she’s Hopper’s daughter’s adopted sister..?”_

 

“ _Oh yeah. I didn’t know you knew Nancy..”_

 

“ _Oh yes Mr. Wheeler, Nancy and I know each other very well. We’re quite close; some would even say we’re rather intimate –”_

 

“ _W-we’re just studying Dad, just, uh, working on a test, no big deal.”_

 

“ _Oh. On what..?”_

 

“ _Biology.”_

 

Nancy had nearly strangled the other girl then, especially afterwards when Kali shook with laughter once her Dad had left. 

 

“ _ I’m sorry Nance, but it’s just so  _ easy.  _ Frankly, I could have a more intellectual conversation with your four-year-old sister.”  _

 

“And here I thought you liked my help. Fine then. But I need something else from you.” 

 

“What’s that..?” 

 

“I need you to talk to one of the girls on the team. Get a fuller picture.” 

 

“But I thought you –”

 

“I have an extremely likely  _ haunch,  _ but I don’t have the facts. She doesn’t have to reveal everything. Just enough for us to know that exactly what we’re dealing with.”

 

“..Hm.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Nothing, it’s just, usually, when you catch just an inkling of wrongdoing, you’re in like a dirty shirt.” 

 

“Ha. That’s probably because I’ve been around  _ you  _ too long.” 

 

Nancy pinched her elbow innocently in retaliation “Well, I guess it’s better we prepare. I swear my mom is starting to catch on..” 

 

“Right. And I’ll sprout wings next.” 

 

Nancy threw her a look “Just yesterday, she was wondering how I got  _ these _ .” 

 

She held up her upturned fist, showing the purple marks still smudged over her knuckles. Kali took her hand in hers, thumb gently smoothing over the bruises. 

 

“Well I told you not to punch that guy..” 

 

“He was going to attack you!” 

 

“Your  valiance is very attractive Nance, really, but I can handle myself.” 

 

Nancy would argue a behind-the-back attack would’ve been very hard to  _ handle _ . They’d gone into the bust a bit blind anyway. Kali, livid out of her mind, had dragged Nancy into the situation last minute after she’d head about how supposed some farm boys had hung some dark-skinned dolls from a tree outside the home of an African-American family. They’d managed to corner the  two , and Kali had scarred a good few out of their minds, but they weren’t willing to go down so fast. It turned bloody quick, which is why Nancy had to give her ever-impressive right-swing to his eye (just like the way Kali’s been teaching her)  when  he went barreling after Kali. He didn’t bow but he did buckle and no doubt that eye was going to be swollen for a few weeks. In the end, they  girls had left them bruised and whimpering. 

 

“We’ve been more successful. But it at least, I think, went better then the sign burning incident..”

 

Nancy rolled her eyes. Just because it was her idea to go after the gaudy sign plastered in front of the church that said something about  how  _ man shall not lie with man  _ or _ woman with woman  _ and you’d burn in hell too if you did, meant Kali was constantly going to put it on her that they barely got away before the preacher saw them. She’d like to point out, that just because she was deeply upset about who the hell these church people thought they were and she’d lit the match that engulfed the board in flames, didn’t mean Kali was anything less then a  willing participant,  eagerly handing Nancy the matches and gasoline . 

 

“Are you ever going to let that go?!” 

 

“Probably not. But,” she brought up Nancy’s hand, starting to grin again “these are battle scars Nancy. Marks of a fighter. You should be very proud of them..” 

 

Nancy blushed lightly. She wasn’t sure if proud was the word. But it had felt good to punch that jack-ass and watch him buckle underneath and howl. Or the satisfaction of watching the red flames destroy the podium and tear apart the evil words, feeling the heat across her back as she fled back to the van.  Her  heart beating like mad and an indescribable high watching the splotch of orange roar wildly from the  rear view mirror as the van sped away. They were getting better and better at this over the many events, and dare she say, she was starting to like it.

 

Or when they’d beat those farm boys down, and they’d sat in the quiet of the car after as Kali tended to her wound. Wrapping ace bandage around it, though not before bringing the blue and tender knuckles up and kissing them gently, the little trickles of blood smearing over her dark lips. It made a shiver run down Nancy’s spine. Kali grinned. 

 

“Well, I guess I’ll leave the rest to you. Find out what you can. And then call me tonight.” 

 

That was that, and Kali pulled her into another kiss. Nancy kissed her back long and languid, getting a bit lost in it until she feels a small nip at her bottom lip, goosebumps running over her skin. Then Kali pulls away, still grinning. 

 

“I’ll hear from you then..” 

 

And just like that, she’s  turned the corner and slipped away. Nancy lets out a sigh, falling back against the brick wall.

 

She swears, if it isn’t these missions that’re going to kill her, it was her girlfriend. 

 

-

 

Mike’s voice filled the dinner table, excitedly going on about some new equipment they got for the AV club to their attentive mother and otherwise unperturbed father. Nancy wasn’t really paying much attention, stirring around her vegetables on her plate. She was more so trying to come up with something to tell her mother. Blessedly, her father  _ finally _ managed to call the electrician, so his wife was now back to her usual cheery self. Though that still didn’t give Nancy a good lie. 

 

She’d just gotten off the phone with Kali not so long ago. She, voice hushed, recited all the details of what Kali had assigned her to get. She’d managed to find the swim team’s caption, the bright-eyed and quiet  Lilly . Nancy didn’t pry, just made light conversation to her seatmate about considering joining the team.  She knew Lilly wasn’t already very talkative, but she’d seemed especially unwilling to talk to Nancy about it. Nancy did her best to ask how she found it, that  _ your coach seems like really nice, I hear he works extra with you guys for help. _ Lilly didn’t say anything about the coach. Her lips had tightened and her hands had anxiously  pulled at her hair. She didn’t meet Nancy’s eyes.

 

“ _ I..I just don’t think it’s for you..” _

 

“ _How come..? I mean, I can just try signing up, and then –_

 

“ _Just_ _**don’t** _ _.”  _

 

She spat out the word ha rshly but Nancy thought it sounded scared, even after as she stuttered out that swim was kinda dull anyway and it would be hard for her to catch up so late in the year. On the phone, Nancy had pulled at the cord, worry making her skin crawl.

 

“ _ I..I dunno Kal, she, she sounded like, more put-off then usual to be talking about it..like  _ _ she  _ _ was trying to protect me from something..” _

 

“ _Then that’s it Nance..”_

 

Nancy nodded. She knew it the second she dropped the conversation with Lilly  anyway , feeling like she was going to be sick. And she knew it now.

 

“Mom,” Nancy  finally  voiced, getting Karen to lift her head “uh, Kelly and some of the girls were going to have this big, collaborative study session at her house tonight. It’s cool to go, right?” 

 

“A study session?” Karen leaned over to help Holly with her juice after she’d managed to unscrew the lid “What’s it for?” 

 

“Oh, um, Taylor’s chemistry exam. Really tough stuff – better to be in a group, learn more.” 

 

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” 

 

Nancy heaved out a breath, smiling “Thanks Mom. We really want to cover everything, so um, it might go late and I might have to stay over, but I’ll call if it does..” 

 

“Oh. Well, alright, I just thought – oh, Holly!” 

 

No less then a second after Karen had put the sippy cup back in place, Holly had undone it again, sending apple juice all over the rug below. Nancy watched her mother start to lift from her seat, but she shot up before. 

 

“Here, it’s okay, I’ll go.” 

 

“Oh, thanks hun.” Karen sighed, looking from the corner of her eye to her husband who continued shoveling spoonfulls of potatoes into his mouth. Mike collected both his napkin and his father’s to hand to his mother so she could wipe up the puddle of liquid on the highchair table. Nancy pulled open the towel drawer, snatching one just as her mother started talking again. Her heart was still racing a bit; she was glad to have it over, even if she never loved lying to her mom. This would be worth it, though. 

 

“Oh, Nancy hun,” Karen pivoted in her seat to look over at her daughter “if you are going over to that area though, just..be careful. There have, apparently, been some reports of gang acts – smashed mailboxes, that kind of stuff. So you and the girls just stay inside and take some precaution, alright? I wouldn’t want you to have a run-in with someone like that..”

 

“Sure mom.” 

 

Nancy shut the drawer just as she looked over, smiling innocently bright.

 

“We’ll be perfectly careful.” 

 

-

 

“Alright, h ow many milligrams are in 0.2 decigrams?”

 

Nancy bit into her cheek as she thought, humming low. She tucked her feet up further on the van’s passenger seat, other hand fiddling with her hair tie. 

 

“..20 milligrams.” 

 

“Correct.” Kali tucks the q-card back into the neat pile she held up under the van’s dingy light, as the low one from the streetlamp wasn’t cutting it “..the identity of an element is determined by it’s protons, neutrons, or electrons..?”

 

“Um..” Nancy stalled, gathering up her hair to wrap the tie around it “Neutrons..? No! Protons, sorry.” 

 

“Good save. How many valence electrons does an oxygen atom have?”

 

“Six, easy.” 

 

“Right  _ again.. _ ”  Kali drawls and shuffles the many colourful cards, squinting down “..god Wheeler, how many of these did you make?” 

 

“Don’t mess them up, they’re colour coded! Also I need that many cards, the test is really thorough!” 

 

Kali raises her brow, eyes coming back up “Right – because your ever climbing four-point-something GPA isn’t good enough..” 

 

“Ha ha. I thought you liked me for my smarts..?” Nancy joked. 

 

Kali snorted, smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. She went back to the cards. 

 

“I’m actually sure it’s because when I go down on you, you like to –”

 

She was cut off by a leftover, crumpled wrapper thrown at her face. She sputtered a bit, leaning back. 

 

“Mature Nance, really..” 

 

“You started it.” Nancy told her. Red coloured her cheeks, but there was a smile she was trying to press down too. Thankfully, they were interrupted by a change of song on the radio, the cheery bob starting to echo the van. 

 

“Oh!” Nancy lit up, hand reaching for the volume dial “I love this one!” 

 

Kali winced as she heard the gushy, female voice. Ugh. Despite her girlfriend’s brilliance, she had terrible taste in music.

 

“If that’s what you like, then I don’t know what the hell you’re trying to indoctrinate my little sister with.” 

 

“I’ll have you know that El happens to  _ love  _ Madonna.” 

 

“No thanks to you. And frankly, you have your own sister to pass this on to, stop trying to ruin mine!” 

 

“God Kal, so dramatic!” Nancy teases with a smile “Honestly, I have to give her  _ some kind of break _ , with all that weird stuff you and Jonathan are always giving her!” 

 

“While Jonathan’s music choices are unfortunately more male, it’s still much better then  _ this.  _ And for the record, when we’re in the car, she asks for Heart, not  _ Madonna _ .” 

 

“Well, if you and Jonathan have anything in common besides music, it’s certainly pretentiousness..” Nancy mumbles “Fine then,  _ ask her  _ who she’d rather listen to, and we’ll end this.” 

 

“I  _ will _ .” 

 

“Good.” 

 

Kali  just continued to glare,  which only makes Nancy laugh. God, it was hilarious when she gets so adamant. 

 

“What?!” 

 

“Nothing.” 

 

“Oh no, something has you so giddy Wheeler,  _ spit it out _ .” 

 

Nancy continues grinning. She leans across the car to her, and rests her chin on her fist. 

 

“You’re just super cute when you’re angry.”

 

Her glare darkened. Nancy bit down her laugh, though did a poor job of it. 

 

“That’s funny. What’s that on your arm by the way?” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

Nancy squinted down, only to find a beady-eyed, scruffy  _ rat _ crawling up her pink coat sleeve. She screamed, immediately flinging herself back and thumping her head on the rim of the car window. She flung her arm around desperately in a wild blur ,  squirming and kicking  in her seat like this rat was going to eat her alive . The rodent stubbornly held on for a while, but eventually flew off, tumbling down to her feet where it then, well, evaporated. 

 

Nancy sat, panting heavily, the slow realization dawning over. She flung her head to Kali, who was laughing so hard she’d rendered herself silent, hunched over with scrunched eyes. Her hand over her brimming smile, Nancy just noticed her slyly bringing up her thumb to brush away the blood under her nose. 

 

“Jerk! That’s not –” She hit her hard across her arm, a  _ thwack _ against the leather “– funny!” 

 

“Actually Nance,” Kali chuckled, sitting back up “I believe that was pretty funny..” 

 

“You know how  badly those things freak me out, you cheat!” 

 

“I didn’t cheat. You have your skill sets,” Kali shuffled the cards, smirking to herself “and I have mine. Fairs fair.”

 

Nancy could make an argument that it was more an extra cheat then a skill, but she wouldn’t win it. Instead, the car grows contently quiet as she brushes imaginary dust off her jeans. 

 

“...I do love her you know. Your sister. She’s a really sweet kid, and I just..wanna do right by her.” 

 

The dark browns lifted back up, analyzing and calculating as they watched Nancy, like they so often do. 

 

“I know you love her.” She looked back down, casually adding “..And maybe I love you more for it.” 

 

Nancy smiled, shining quietly. Kali never admitted much outright; her affection was often cloaked, at random spurts and never too loudly. It was a hell of a fight to even get the girl to talk about her feelings sometimes. But Nancy knew she loved El endlessly, given how close they were. And that she loved her too. 

 

Kali actually had a very big heart – she was just very select about who got to see it. And you had to be watching out for it too, which Nancy had. It wasn’t just El. She noticed how she guided Will  in help ing improve his drawing after becoming accustomed with the street art in Chicago. How she got Jonathan the deluxe edition of Pink Flyod on vinyl for his birthday (how she got the money for that, no one really likes to think about). Even her own siblings;  like  the dinner where Holly was getting fussy but Nancy was stuck helping her mother, and her father was engrossed with his paper and couldn’t be moved even if a meteor hit, Kali brought Holly to the living room and filled  it with hundreds of luminescent butterflies, and soon Nancy was smiling at her baby sister’s squeals and screams of laughter as she chased after each one. 

 

Kali loved more then she ever thought she did. 

 

She must’ve felt Nancy’s adoring gaze on her, getting her to look up again. She kept her usual serious air, a single brow raised, but Nancy spotted the corner of her lips pulling up. 

 

“..What?”

 

“Nothing, just thinking..” 

 

“...Well stop looking at me like that.” 

 

“Like what?” Nancy laughs. 

 

“Like you do.” Once she’s made the cards into their coloured groups, she gives over her full attention “You’re a massive distraction, I don’t know how I’m supposte to help you study when you’re over there looking like you are..” 

 

She’s pretending to be matter-of-fact, but there was playfulness laced inside. Nancy grins to herself. 

 

“Oh  _ really? _ ” 

 

“Mm. You’re creating a very un-productive environment Wheeler..” 

 

Well that wouldn’t do. Nancy waits for a second, and then shuffles to slide across her seat to her. Places her elbows on the arm rest, chin on fists and smiles all too coyly, looking up through her fluttering lashes. 

 

“And what are you going to do about it..?” 

 

Kali scoffs, her smile turned wicked. She tosses the cards aside and brings a hand up, fingers twining into the crinkled brown  locks . Pulls her head towards her and met the baby pink lips with her own. Nancy grins against her, eagerly kissing her back.

 

The kiss continued, hands reaching over to skim along skin. When Nancy’s tongue brushed over Kali’s bottom lip, the shorter pulled back slowly, lips ghosting over just a few inches. Short, heavy breaths panted over one another. 

 

“C’mere..” Kali whispered, close to sultry. Nancy bit into her smile, already moving over. It was cumbersome, a lot of shuffling so the wheel wasn’t  wedged in Nancy’s back and Kali wasn’t being crushed, but they got it eventually, Kali yanking her right back into the kiss not a second after. 

 

It turned rough fast. Neither girl was inherently soft really, tough grit hidden underneath,  and it  often played back with each other. Stubborn, neither  wanting to back down  and instead  just keep r a ising the stakes. Tongues  sliding and pressing, teeth nipping, just a tease. Kali slid her hands along Nancy’s thighs, under the prim skirt to cup them  and  pull her down. Nancy responded by grinding down above her, rewarded with a moan slipped into her mouth. She couldn’t help but grin at that. 

 

Nancy slid her hand down from where it was playing in the dark, heavily sprayed hair. She trailed it down her chest, stomach, purposefully slow. Kali gripped onto her tighter, nails biting down  in the soft pale skin . Soon her fingertips were resting at the hem of the black jeans, and not too long after, she ducked them under Kali’s shirt and began undoing the buttons. Kali growled, dropping the kiss. 

 

“We’re suppose...to be doing something..” 

 

“Oh really? Well,” Nancy smirks, popping the buttons open and working the zipper “this is what you get for trying to complain. Tell me Kal,” 

 

Nancy finally slipped a hand inside, fingertips ghosting,  _ playing _ , with the  thin fabric underneath covering heated and damp skin. Kali groaned, head falling back. 

 

“is this too distracting for you now..?” 

 

Kali breathed in low, fixing Nancy in a deadly look “..This is a dangerous game you’re playing Wheeler..” 

 

Nancy’s grin only deepens, corner pulling up and teeth showing. She moved down until her lips were just a mere inch from the other girl’s. 

 

“I thought danger was our thing..” 

 

Another growl. Kali was just about to grab her and show her just  _ what _ she’d be getting into for trying to get away with teasing, but the hazy and charged thoughts were cut off by a revving car engine  coming up the street

 

Eyes pop, head swiveling around after to look to the  road . About thirty feet away from them, a beat-up Honda was  slowing to a stop . Nancy squinted and peered closer, soon finding the unmistakable balding head of Coach Miller in the driver’s set.  He shut off his car, starting to  gathe r some things before he walked into the rec  center's doors. Her heart jumps, and then blood turns hot. 

 

“It’s him..” Kali hisses, fingers locking into fists.

 

Without a single prompt, Nancy quickly moves off her into her own seat. Hearing Kali shuffling around in  preparation beside her, her hands go straight for the glove compartment, popping it open. 

 

She first finds the black beanie, slipping it over her head to hide  her  hair tied in the bun.  After s he fishes out the loaded pistol from the mess, the streetlights making the silver barrel glint. She shyly tucks it into the newly sewn pocket on the inside of her coat.  Finally,  she leans down underneath the old chair and once her fingers bump into thin plastic, she snatches it and sits back up. 

 

“Ready?”

 

She turns, meeting the gaze drilling into her. The brown eyes were hard, low flames smoldering behind them. The same ones that’re reflected in Nancy’s baby blues. The brunette feels the cold handle press into her side, and her nod is sure.

 

“Ready.”

 

Kali nods, and they quickly slip out the doors. The coach had stepped out of his ruddy car, making it over to the center, and the girls follow, keeping to the sides where the  streetlights don’t shine over. Having done this enough, they’d perfected the art of stealth. Kali leads, keeping a good pace until she holds up a hand and they both stop, crouched in the dark. As he reaches the path up to the doors, Nancy looks to the dark-haired girl.  H er eyelids  had fluttered closed, and slowly, a fist tightens at her side. Next thing,  Lilly , the same Nancy pulled information out of earlier, morphs just off of the building. Nancy watches her rush out, hand up and calling to her coach, who lifts his head. His face lights up with just too much fondness, too much excitement, and it makes Nancy’s skin crawl. 

 

“ Lilly ! Comin’ in late, I see!” 

 

“Coach!” The illusion repeats, a look of urgency on “There’s an emergency, you have to come quick!” 

 

“What? What emergency..? What’s going on?” 

 

“We..we need your help! It’s..Sally, she’s hurt herself! C’mon, you have to come!” 

 

The illusion jets off, headed around the corner, leaving the man blubbering and confused. But with another hearty call from her, he eventually starts to run over. 

 

“Wait,  Lilly , what’s – I,  _ huff _ , alright,  Lilly slow down!” 

 

He’s off, chasing what he thought was his star lead around the side of the building. Kali quickly brushes her sleeve under her nose and they’re off again, trampling through the wet grass across the lawn to the back. Nancy’s heart was hammering; the chase was always filled with adrenaline, the high of it all before the weapons are drawn. They come around the side to just see the tracksuit turning the corner to the back alley of the building, calling out  Lilly ’s name. 

 

They fall to a stop, and Nancy sees Kali raise her hands. She watches her slip on the dark green mask, with it’s empty eyes and sharp white teeth. Nancy raises her white one with it’s blue eyes and red spotted cheeks  and adjusts it over her face , drawing in smell of smoke and metal that still lingered.

 

She felt Kali reach down and gently squeeze her hand, a small grounder. And then she’d swiftly rounded the corner. Nancy takes a breath, and then is quickly on her heels. 

 

Show time. 

 

Coach Miller stood by the gritty back brick wall and steaming pipes, calling out to his lead star. He swore he’d just seen her rush back her. He mulled for a second over the oddness, until shuffling of feet behind him interrupted him. The name on his tongue, he turned in hopes of seeing her –

 

It was two young women. One taller, a black beanie on covering her hair, and another shorter one who he’d never seen in his forty-something years living in Hawkins, with dark skin and half-shaven and coloured, black hair. Wearing carnival masks, they stood with harsh shoulders and even harsher gazes. Worry twinged in him. 

 

“Who...who are you..?” 

 

“Jeff Miller,” Kali spoke, taking some steps forward. He started backing up, looking as concerned as he should be “we’ve caught onto some rather..ugly rumours about you.”

 

“I-I, what –”

 

“I’m sure you heard, your golden girl, Stacy Danvers,” Kali started stalking around him, Nancy close behind her, and he kept distance, the wall coming up closer and closer to his back “wasn’t in school today. And since you’re oh-so-close to your team, I was wondering why you thought that might be..?”

 

“I-I..” He stuttered, back hitting the wall “I’m n-not sure why..–”

 

“ _Really_?” Kali’s voice sharpened, and she took a stomp forward, making him press up to the brick “I’m going to need you to think _really_ hard about this. She was with you and the team last night, wasn’t she..? With such dedication, I’m just wondering _why_ she’d be skipping tonight’s meet..?” 

 

He was paling. Beady eyes twitching back and forth and not at them. He stalled for the longest time, the tense quiet squeezing in around. Nancy heard the blood rushing in her ears, her fist flexing at her side. Kali was a veteran expert at this though; she barely flinched.

 

“She, she um, well she strained herself last meet, so..–”

 

“You _know_ the reason.” Kali cut to the chase, leaning menacingly into him to just have only few inches between his shriveling body and her looming one “And you know we know it. So do you just want to say it yourself, or shall we use _other means_ to get it out of you..?” 

 

At that, he seemed to take offense. He straightened up, shoulders squaring, anxious expression toughening and becoming a glare. 

 

“Listen, I don’t know who you think you are, but you cannot come here and try to intimidate me! Now, I’m going to see my girls, and you can _bet_ the police are going to hear a full report  of this tomorrow, so –”

 

His hand  stretches out , towards Kali  as a means to push and escape. Before he can get there Nancy is a step ahead, whipping out the pistol and has it aimed to his balding head. In just a second, he’s cowering.  Eyes wide, hands up and falling ungracefully against the wall.

 

Despite the risks, Nancy never loses the love that thrill gives her. 

 

“ _Woah_ – woah! Okay, jesus, alright..”

 

Kali smirks behind the green plastic; it was always easier when the weapons came out. She loses it quick ly though. 

 

“Other means it is then..” 

 

Her gloved hand shoots up and clamps  onto his thick neck. He spits and stutters, fear written all over. Kali squeezes tighter, and her words come out sharp.

 

“You touched those girls, _didn’t you_..?” 

 

“Listen, I-I have a wife, a family, so p-please, just – 

 

Kali slams his head back  with a hard  _thud_ . 

 

“ _Not_ the answer I’m looking for, Miller.” 

 

“I-I, well I, only..–”

 

Nancy furrowed behind her mask, watching him blubber and coward. It just made her blood run hotter. It was  _pathetic_ , seeing him scramble for his sad skin and pretend like he didn’t hurt those girls. Like he didn’t scar them permanently. All she could think about was  Lilly ’s anxious words and twitching hands, and before she could think, she burst. 

 

“Answer her!” Nancy demanded, stomping forward closer with the gun. He let out yelp, eyes squeezing and cowering away from the weapon. 

 

“Alright, okay! Yes, yes, I did, I touched them!” 

 

They’re quiet, seething under the news. Kali made her hold harsher. Nancy felt her lips curl back in disgust. Perhaps she really hadn’t wanted to believe it.

 

“Wait,” 

 

Miller was squinting at her. Looking at her funny. 

 

“I...I know that voice..” 

 

Nancy’s heart dropped. Shit.  _That’s_ why she shouldn’t talk on the missions. Why she has to take so many precautions, and Kali does everything else, because she’d lived here too long, would be too exposed to all the people who knew the Wheeler family. The curse of the small town. But she’d gotten ahead of herself.

 

She doesn’t speak, heart thumping out her chest. Kali tensed next to her. 

 

“I know the voice..it’s..aren’t – aren’t you –”

 

Kali lifts her arm and her elbow  _thwacks_ harshly against his nose in one sharp move. The crunching of bones echoes and so does his strangled yell. Blood begins pouring down. Kali presses him up to the brick, and this time her voice is poison. 

 

“ _No_ , you don’t. In fact, I’m sure Miller, when we’re done here, you won’t remember this event at all, _will you?_..” 

 

He wheezes heavily, trying to breathe in through his clamped throat. Blood runs down his front,  red slathered over his chin and staining his jacket. H e nods weakly.

 

“And I think you’ve learned a big enough lesson here tonight to know that if this _behaviour_ continues, more of this can be expected. Or worse.” 

 

He just stares at her, wide-eyed and shaking. His gaze eventually shifts to Nancy – the one who wields the weapon. Kali scoffs with near amusement, smirk hidden under her mask. 

 

“Yes – that’s my sharpshooter. She’s exceptionally good at hitting targets from far distances. Or moving targets. Fleeing ones.” 

 

He swallows harshly. Nancy narrowed her eyes, holding the gun higher. 

 

“And me?” 

 

He slowly moves back to Kali.  She smirks worse. Then, she slowly closes her eyes. Nancy can’t see it, but she can sense it, in the tense stillness cast over. Can sense what’s coming. 

 

The lights start to flicker rapidly. Nancy doesn’t flinch, knowing it was just an illusion. They’ve practiced this enough times. His breath hitches however, tensing up. 

 

Something appears behind Kali. A body – Miller’s body. It’s slumped down, disheveled. There’s bullet holes rattled through his clothes. There’s blood stains absolutely everywhere, leaking through the fabric. It was pooling, a thick, deep red, all around his legs to trickle out over the pavement. Nancy would swear she could almost smell it. A knife in the thick neck, eyes rolled back.

 

Nancy watches him shake. She thought he’d look away, but the blown and terrified pupils are stuck to the gruesome image. The trembling look every one of them usually wore, almost unbelieving to the supernatural event occuring in front of them. The flickering lights become worse, and with each second the light glances over him, it’s like the realization of what he’s done starts to sink in. 

 

Nancy almost wishes she could feel sorry for him.

 

All together, it stops. Kali gradually opens her eyes again, gripping his. 

 

“..I’m _very_ scary.” 

 

He doesn’t talk. Doesn’t need to. It’s very clear he understands what he’s gotten himself into.

 

“This is one warning Miller, and one time we’re going to tell you this. You quit the team and leave those girls alone. But if it only _continues_ , well, we can make _worse_ promises then this. Are we clear?” 

 

He doesn’t move; maybe he just can’t. Instead he’s  just  panting and shaking.

 

“Scared, _hm_.”  Kali speaks low, sharply, lips curled in a snarl “I wonder if this is how those _girls_ felt, huh? Deep terror without a way to fight _back_?” 

 

She knees him harshly. His mouth opens but no yell comes out, just a chok ed noise. 

 

“Now, I need an _answer_.” 

 

Nothing. He  only  keeps shaking, now with low, pitiful cries  stifled. Nancy tightens her fist, and then presses the  barrel to his head. 

 

“How about _now_?” Kali demands. 

 

He nods rapidly, eyes screwed shut. 

 

“ _Perfect_. I’m glad we could come to terms – here’s hoping you can actually commit to them..” 

 

And like that , it’s over, and Kali all but throws him to the ground. He sucks in massive breath, coughing roughly and huddled to the ground. Both girls throw him harsh looks, and Kali warns him not to dare follow.  A fter  she  tak es Nancy’s hand to swiftly lead them away, leaving him shaking and petrified to his bones.  Leaving him to soak in blood and rot.

 

Hand in hand, they run across the grass to the van. Throwing open the doors hurriedly and climbing in. Nancy barely has her belt done up before Kali has the keys turned and the y’re roaring down the street, leaving it all in the dust. 

 

-

 

They  carefully  pull up along Maple street, the rumbling of the engine soon falling into the calm quiet of the neighborhood. 

 

“There you go.” Kali leans back from turning the keys

 

Nancy leaned closer to the window.  She spotted her house from a few over and it pretty much had all of it’s lights off already. Mike would’ve had gone to bed already, Holly way earlier, her father snoring in his chair while her mother tidied before resigning herself to her side of the bed. They don’t know anything and they won’t besides  the few lies she’ll spin when  her mom ask s her the next morning over plates of toast and eggs how studying went. A total snoozefest. 

 

“You did really well tonight.” 

 

Nancy turns to Kali who’s smiling over at her. Only very rarely, was it completely sincere like that. She holds her gaze for the longest time until she turns to fiddle with the key s .

 

“Soon you’ll be a seasoned expert and I’ll have to be worried about being surpassed..” 

 

“..Thanks.” Nancy does her best to smile, losing it right after. Kali furrows. 

 

“What..?” 

 

“..I shouldn’t have spoken.” Nancy said nervously, picking at her nails “He knew my voice.” 

 

“Nancy he isn’t going to say anything.” Kali reasoned, fingers stretched over to press against her forearm “I’ve been doing this a long time. They’re never brave, or stupid, enough to try going to the authorities – especially when the threat they’re dealing with can conjure images out of nowhere. I think he only _thought_ he knew your voice.”

 

Her fingers slid down to linger on Nancy’s palm, curling around. 

 

“Trust me on this.” 

 

“I do trust you.” Nancy spoke honestly, looking back up to the oddly soft gaze. 

 

“..I know this isn’t always someone’s ideal for a date or a night out..” 

 

Nancy scoffs, finally smiling again “You say it like I’m more of a forced accomplice then a partner.” 

 

“Of course you’re a willing part, I know it’s just, a lot, every time..” She rings the keys around her finger idly “..Jonathan keeps talking about all these shows happening down in Indianapolis. And I thought..it might be good, to go to one..”

 

“What? With Jonathan?..” 

 

“Well _no_ Nance, not really. I mean, he can invite Steve along with him if he wants, but I was mostly thinking of..you and I seeing them. It’s  suppose to be really good show, according to him anyway..” 

 

Nancy’s smile starts shining. She slips her fingers through her girlfriend’s to have them intertwined.

 

“..Yeah, that’d be really good.” 

 

Kali smiles back just a little bit; it’s small, but Nancy loves it when she gets to see it.

 

Nancy leans across, hand slipped behind Kali’s neck and brings her into a kiss. It’s softer this time, less hurried and rough then the other, and there’s something amazing about that too. It still stops both of their hearts, if just for a second. Nancy can even feel the smile pressing against her own lips.

 

“Besides,” Kali spoke after breaking away “can you imagine Steve at a rock show..?” 

 

A beat, and then Nancy burst out laughing. Dear god no. He’d either be so lost, or would try so hard to fit to the crowd he’d be an embarrassment to both his boyfriend and them. Kali chuckles beside her, watching her giggle away. It was unfair just how adorable she looked when she laughed. 

 

“Okay,” Nancy kisses her on the cheek, Kali biting into the smile threatening to spread “I’ve gotta go.” 

 

She pulled back the handle  to open the creaky door. She threw everything else into her bag  and tugged it up. 

 

“Hey,”

 

Nancy glances back over her shoulder.

 

“Good luck tomorrow..” 

 

Nancy smiles in return “..Thanks – I think it’ll actually be alright, I’ve done pretty well so far.” 

 

“Oh I expect nothing less..” 

 

Nancy just shakes her head, pressing her lips together. 

 

“Alright, _bye_ Kal..” 

 

She thinks she hears laughter behind her once she finally shuts the door. Soon the van rolls away as she waves, disappearing out from under the low light of the street lamps, back to the Byers’ house. Gradually Nancy begins her walk up along the street, careful to remain as quiet as possible. Shrugging up her heavy bag and blinking back tiredness, it’s hard not to reminisce on the prior events.

 

Nancy knows it’s difficult, with the choices she’d made. There are times she worries, waking up in cold sweats, that she’s going to be found out. That this  rickety structure they’ve made will come down on them and someone will spill what they’re doing and then that’s it – the life and the career she’s been planning for will be  yanked out of reach. And that’s frightening to her. 

 

But knowing the  magnitude of what they were doing outweighed the risks. 

 

When Lilly finds her the next morning at school, pulls her into the washroom just to talk, and though Nancy’s absolutely panicking on the inside, it all fizzles away when she throws her arms around her. When Nancy can see the gloss of tears, nails digging into her arm as she tells her “ _I don’t know what the hell you did, but_ _ **thank you**_.” Smiling  softly back as she hears Miller quit that morning, bringing Lilly back into a hug. When she tells Kali afterwards, and she watches her exhale heavily, like a sinking weight had finally slipped off her shoulders. When she smiles in her quiet way and then kisses Nancy lovingly. The girl who, Nancy grins to herself, fought long and hard for herself, but would lay down blood to right the wrongs of the world.

 

So, silently slipping past the door into the sleeping house, she thinks about the next time she’ll get to feel her girlfriend’s kiss as her fingers wrapped around the cool steel of the pistol gun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that wasn't awful :P And if you did actually like it let me know! Fingers crossed those other kalancy fics get out soon.


End file.
